meerkatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lazuli Mob
The Lazuli 'was formed by two Avatar females and three wild males. After a dominance change the group grew fast into one of the biggest mobs around. Their territory is the Estate, role play center. Dominant Pair When the group first formed Blue and Belgrion where the first dominant pair. Blue was predated and her sister Zizus took dominance. Belgroin died of disease and later Zizus followed. Blue's daughter Hattie took over as the new dominant female. She was joined by Elveera male Russell. Both died of disease soon after. After her death Sahara and Subaru became the dominant pair. Current Members The Lazuli have 13 members as of January 2000. Sahara (VLF008) '''Dominant Female '(Played by Meerkats123) Subaru (VLM009) 'Dominant Male '(Played by Sir Rock) Ferrari (VLF011) (Played by Mik15) Brainstorm (VLM014) (Played by Denny60643) Cindy (VLF015) (Played by Denny60643) VLF016 (This meerkat is available) Padfoot (VLM017) (Played by Aniju Aura) Buttercup (VLF018) (Played by Sir Rock) Mercedes (VLM019) (Played by Mik15) Cactus (VLM020) (Played by Meerkats123) VLM021 (This meerkat is available) Cleo (VLP022) (Played by Aniju Aura) VLF023 (This meerkat is available) All Known Members Blue (VAF003) Belgrion (VLM001) Zizus (VAF006) Zoo Zoo (VLM002) Bangle (VLM003) Argan (VLM004) Delphy (VLM005) Hattie (VLF006) Saturn (VLM007) Sahara (VLF008) Subaru (VLM009) Scruffy (VLM010) Ferari (VLF011) Orion (VLM012) Hank (VLM013) Russell (VEM025) Brainstorm (VLM014) Cindy (VLF015) VLF016 Padfoot (VLM017) Buttercup (VLF018) Mercedes (VLM019) VLM020 VLM021 Cleo (VLF022) VLF023 ﻿ Rivals The Lazuli's main rivals are the Whiskers. Their other rivals are the Commandos and Vivian. History '''March 1997: '''Blue and Zizus joined Belgrion, Zoo Zoo and Bangle. Blue and Belrgion '''April 1997: '''Blue was pregnant. One encounter with Young Ones. '''May 1997: '''Blue gave birth to Argan, Delphy and Hattie '''June 1997: '''One encounter with Vivian. '''July 1997: Blue was predated by a hawk. August 1997: Zizus took over as dominant female. September 1997: Zizus was pregnant. Two encounters with Vivian. October 1997: '''Zizus gave birth to Saturn, Sahara and Subaru. '''November 1997: '''Zoo Zoo and Bangle went roving. '''December 1997: '''One encouner with Young Ones. '''Janaury 1998: '''Bangle went roving at the Young Ones. '''February 1998: '''Two encounters with Vivian. Zizus was pregnant. '''March 1998: '''Zizus gave birth to Scruffy, Hank, Orion and Ferrari. '''April 1998: Argan and Delphy left the group and formed the Whiskers. May 1998: Three encounters with Vivian and one with Young Ones. Bangle returned with TB and died. June 1998: One encounter with Vivian. Zoo Zoo went roving. July 1998: Zoo Zoo was absent. Two encounters with Commandos. August 1998: Zoo Zoo was Last Seen. One encounter with Commandos Zizus was pregnant. She evicted Hattie ad Sahara. September 1998: '''Zizus gave birth to Brainstorm, Cindy, VLF016 and Padfoot. '''October 1998: Saturn and Subaru went roving. November 1998: Two encounters with the Vivian. December 1998: Hattie was pregnant. Saturn went roving. January 1999: Hattie lost her litter. Zizus was pregnant. March 1999: Zizus gave birth to Buttercup and Mercedes. April 1999: Two encounters with Young Ones. May 1999: '''Santurn, Scruffy and Hank left the group. '''June 1999: Orion went roving and joined the Drie Doring. July 1999: Two encounters with Whiskers. September 1999: '''Belgrion died of TB. '''August 1999: '''Zizus died of TB. Hattie took dominance. '''September 1999: Russell joined the group and became the dominant male. October 1999: '''Hattie was pregnant. She evicted Sahara, VLF011 and VLF0014. '''November 1999: Hattie gave birth to VLP020, VLP021, Cleo and VLP023. December 1999: Russell was predated. One encounter with Commandos. January 2000: Hattie was killed by a hawk. Sahara and Subaru became the dominant pair. Royal joined the group. Padfoot went roving. Ghost and Tryan appeared. One encounter with Whiskers, Commandos and Zappa. ﻿ ﻿ Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:RP Meerkat Mobs